The evolvement of mobile technologies has enabled wireless systems to provide a variety of services to mobile users. For example, wireless technologies such as wireless local area network (WLAN) technology and global system for mobile communications (GSM) technology may be used to provide services including exchanging various kinds of information between wireless terminals and infrastructure. The technology evolvement also allows mobile electronic devices, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants, to encompass a variety of features. Some example features may include navigation and image capturing.